Here's To Forever
by queen-bess-mccord
Summary: My take on Henry's proposal to Elizabeth. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my 1st fic for msec, so I hope you guys will enjoy it!

* * *

"Go away, Henry!" she shouted, slamming the door and sliding the deadbolt into place. Her legs barely made it to the bed before she collapsed onto it and the tears that had been threatening to flow started rolling down her cheeks. She dug through her bag anxiously, her hand trembling as she searched for her phone. Once her fingers closed around the familiar shape, she typed out a quick message to her roommate and hit send before curling into a ball and crying herself to sleep.

 _Don't bother coming back._

She was so sure he was the one. Henry McCord was the first person she found so easy to be with. He was brilliant as a teaching assistant with his insights into theological studies, constantly sparking debates among his students and delving into greater depths of the subject. His passion for it was what attracted her to him in the first place. Getting to know him, he carried a comforting presence, never judgmental and always very understanding. She found herself telling him about everything – her parents, their deaths, her family – and he never failed to be there for her and lend her a listening ear. As time passed, she found herself falling deeper in love with him – the way his hazel eyes crinkled when he laughed, how he always made sure she felt appreciated and loved, his endless support in whatever she did. It's always the little things, they said. But now, it's all gone; their relationship was over.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, hear me out, please," he pleaded, his hand gently knocking against her door. As soon as it slammed shut in his face, he heard her sobs, each one more heartbreaking than the one before. A lump formed in his throat, guilty of having caused this. Leaning against the wall, he slid down to the ground, placing his head in his hands, unsure of what to do next. One moment ago he was planning to propose to the love of his life, and now he ruined it.

* * *

 _3 hours earlier…_

"Hey Bess, I'm heading out. See ya tonight," Alice said. She grabbed her bag and shut the door behind her quickly.

Elizabeth barely had the chance to say goodbye before her roommate disappeared behind the door. _Well, someone's busy_ , she thought. It wasn't the first time in those few weeks Alice rushed out to someplace without telling her. It was rare; Alice was usually the one gushing about where she was going and what she was doing being the social butterfly she is. Now with an afternoon free of classes and without Alice around, Elizabeth was bored. Picking up her phone, she shot a quick text to Henry.

 _You free, babe? Wanna grab a drink?_

His reply was almost instant. Her phone buzzed with his incoming message, lighting the screen up.

 _Sorry babe. Got papers to write. Maybe another time. Love you xoxo_

She sighed. For some reason unknown to her, Alice and Henry have been unavailable coincidentally at the same time, every single time, for about 2 weeks now. She had her suspicions before, but quickly erased them from her mind before her doubts could get ahold of her. There's no way Henry and Alice were actually together, is there?

Her curiosity got the better of her this time. Slipping on a dress and a flannel shirt, she grabbed her bag and left her room to find Henry.

She walked down the hallway to his office, letting her body take her down the familiar route while her mind wandered to other places. Anxiety started clouding her mind; what if Alice was there? She realized she wouldn't know how to react if she saw the two of them together but before she could turn back, she found herself in front of his door. _Too late to turn back now_ , she thought. Taking a deep breath, she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"Henr—," she started, only to find the room empty. She slowly walked over to his desk, where all his papers and booked were stacked neatly. There was no indication that he was even there that day.

Fear struck her heart. Suddenly, she recalled that Henry sometimes wrote his papers in his apartment when he needed some peace away from the noise of the students on campus. With a renewed sense of hope, she headed across the school to his apartment.

Reaching her hand into her bag, she grabbed the spare key Henry gave her and unlocked the door. Peering around the cozy apartment, Henry was once again nowhere to be found. She curled up on his tiny couch, frustrated about the whole situation. She didn't want to bother him if he was really writing papers, but at the same time, doubt started creeping into her mind, taking root there. He would have to return to his apartment sooner or later that day, so she decided to wait for him there. She eventually dozed off, being in the comfort of the apartment that she spent so much time in despite the situation.

She stirred at the sound of the door unlocking. Her eyes fluttered open just as it swung ajar, and Henry appeared. But before she could even greet him, Alice appeared behind him, the both of them laughing, carrying wide grins on their faces. Her heart sank. This could not be happening. There is no way her worst fears just came true. And yet there they were, standing in the doorway, together.

"Hey, babe," he greeted, surprised but happy to find her in his apartment. Alice and Henry were just planning how he was going to propose to her right before they stepped in. He hoped she didn't hear anything that revealed his plans. He walked over to her and was about to wrap an arm around her to peck her on the lips but before he could, she swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was barely above a whisper, her eyes shining with tears. She held them back as best as she could, not wanting to show any weakness.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he panicked. He rarely saw her in tears. The only time he did was during her parents' death anniversary every year. He picked at his brain, wondering if he did anything wrong. He was always trying to shower her with affection to show her how much he loved her. No matter how hard he thought, he couldn't fathom why she was in tears right in front of him.

Alice stood at the entrance, frozen to the spot in shock. She knew Elizabeth well enough to know what she was thinking of – that Henry cheated on her with her roommate. It certainly looked that way to Elizabeth. She thought of the hours she spent with Henry, planning his proposal to her roommate. She was so excited to see her best friend get proposed to by the guy she loved so much, she forgotten that all of it – her random outings, the secrecy, her cheerfulness whenever she returned from these planning sessions – probably raised an alarm or two. With Elizabeth, nothing goes unnoticed.

"W-wait, it's not like that, Bess. I swear," Alice stuttered, her voice quivering as she struggled to find the words to say without revealing Henry's proposal plans.

"What's not like what?" Henry was incredibly puzzled. He came back home to his girlfriend, crying on his couch, and for some reason an argument seemed to be brewing.

"I'm leaving," Elizabeth grabbed her bag and stormed out of his door.

"W-wait, hang on, Bess! Alice, what's happening?" he turned to Alice, wanting to run after Elizabeth but not knowing what's going on.

"She thinks you cheated on her. With me."

He dashed out of his apartment, mentally slapping himself. _Of course she'd find it weird that I've been avoiding her,_ he thought in guilt. He caught up with her on the way to her dorm – not an easy feat considering how fast she could run.

"Elizabeth, please, it's not like that."

"What else can it be, Henry? Don't bother explaining, just leave me alone," her voice shook, her tears threatening to fall any moment now.

"I love you; I would never cheat on you! Please, Elizabeth," he begged. He was at a loss; he contemplated telling her about the proposal, but he wanted to make it a huge surprise for her. He wished he had been more sensitive to see how his recent unavailability looked like to Elizabeth.

"Go away, Henry!" she yelled, before slamming the door shut in his face. Not caring that she wasn't in any comfortable wear, she held her knees to her chest on the bed and fell asleep, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews! Loved reading them. I realize now that text messaging really didn't exist back in those days after seeing some of the reviews and doing some research so pardon me for that. Let's just assume texting and certain phone technology did exist back then ;D Have fun reading this chapter! Hope you guys will like it.

* * *

 _You ruined it._

The thought kept running through his head. It haunted him.

 _You broke her heart._

His mind couldn't focus on anything else. He had to do something to make it up to her. Anything.

He walked back to his apartment, his footsteps heavy, only to find Alice still standing in the doorway.

"I, uhm, got her text. She locked me out. I'm going to go to a friend's place to crash for the night. So, what are we going to do?" Alice said.

"I, I don't know. I'll think of something." He ran his hand through his hair, racking his brains.

"Okay, update me if anything. I just don't want her to be upset. Shoot me a text if you need any help," she turned around and stepped out, "I'm sorry things turned out this way."

"Oh, no, please don't apologize. It's my fault too. I'll work something out, somehow. Goodnight, Alice."

"Goodnight."

He closed the door gently and turned to face his empty apartment. Settling on the couch, he sighed. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

She woke up, her eyes red and swollen from a whole night of crying. Her body ached as she sat up, squinting her eyes as they adjusted to the light filtering through the curtains into the room.

"Morning," she greeted, expecting Alice to be there. She turned her head to the side, only to realize Alice wasn't in her bed. Last night's incident came rushing back to her, and she sighed, her heart heavy. _Crying isn't going to do me any good_ , she thought.

Bending down, she grabbed her phone from the ground, where she dumped it after sending a text to Alice.

Click.

 _"_ _Elizabeth, please hear me out. Give me a call when you hear this."_

Click.

" _Elizabeth, baby, I love you. I love you so much. Call me."_

Click.

 _"_ _Hey, Elizabeth. I probably shouldn't call you or something; you deserve to be angry at me. But I swear, Henry wasn't cheating on you. Just, hear him out. I'm so sorry this happened."_

Click.

" _Hi, uhm, you're probably still really mad at me, and I don't know if you're receiving my messages, but I just wanna let you know I love you. Give me a chance, please. Meet me at the park at our spot, tomorrow, at 6pm. I'll be there waiting for you. I love you."_

She received multiple calls and texts from both Alice and Henry overnight. She wasn't sure what to do; she was still furious and heartbroken. How could they! She was her best friend and he was everything she had. Her parents were gone, her brother somewhere far away pursuing his medical doctorate. They were the only two people in the entire world she could rely on and trust at the moment, and now they're gone too.

Dropping her phone to the ground, she went to freshen up. Thank god she didn't have classes on Friday and didn't need to face anyone for the entire day – her face was blotchy and her hair resembled a haystack. Slipping into her sweats, she spent the day completing assignments and reading up on materials to distract herself from any thoughts about last night.

* * *

Henry McCord was a busy man.

After spending the night thinking about how to salvage the situation, he decided that proposing to her would be the best solution, crazy as it seemed. He was desperate.

He never felt like this with any other girl, but with Elizabeth, he fell, hard. He thought she was the most gorgeous woman in the world since the moment he laid eyes on her. He never seen anyone as beautiful as her – she glowed with radiance, like personified sunshine. It wasn't just her beauty he loved, it was her brilliance and compassion as well. She was the most impressive student in his class, her papers and debates provided such an original perspective into complex subjects. He had seen the way she cared for those around her, and he couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again every single time. But he was a TA and she was his student; a relationship between the two of them would have been taboo. So he waited. He was only TA for one of her classes for one semester. Once the semester ended, he approached her, eager yet anxious to know if she reciprocated his feelings.

And she did. He felt like the luckiest man alive. They dated for over 2 years, and every day spent with her made it clearer that she was the one he wanted to spend his life with. He bought a ring once he knew he wanted her beside him forever. It was a simple ring – a platinum band with a small diamond in between two tinier ones. He came across the ring on display at the jeweller's store and simply had to get it. Its simplicity and beauty matched that of Elizabeth's. Since then, he thought of many ways he could propose to her, but he felt like none of his ideas were good enough for her. He wanted the proposal to take place right after she graduated and he was cutting it close now, with only 4 weeks left. Stressed, he reined in her best friend, and together they came up with a plan.

And now he was going to propose to her, 2 weeks away from graduation instead. To say this was rushed would be an understatement.

He wanted to get a skywriter to help pop the question in the sky, but it would be expensive now, given how last-minute this was going to be. As he walked through town, he prayed and hoped that the skywriting service he wanted to engage would magically give him a discount.

Entering the store, he sat down by one of the tiny desks and had several packages explained to him by a guy named Bob. None of it fell within his budget and he was running short of time.

"Bob, here's the thing. I screwed something up real bad, and I really need this tomorrow to make up for it, but I'm strapped for cash. Is there anything else you have within my budget?" he asked, brows furrowing in worry that his plan was going to fall through.

"Well, we do have this discount going on right now. Plane's reaching the end of its lifespan, gonna be recycled soon."

"Will the pilot be in any risk? I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt." He was skeptical about how well it would go and he didn't want to have it end in an accident.

"Yeah, sure. It's a norm, don't worry. So, deal?" Bob held out his hand expectantly.

Henry hesitated for a moment, then took his hand and shook it.

"Deal."

* * *

By the end of the day, Elizabeth was exhausted. She had spent all her energy focusing on finishing up her assignments and studying for finals. Graduation was approaching and she had plans to get her masters, so getting a good GPA was important and she wasn't going to let her emotions get the better of her and affect her studies.

She bent backwards in her chair, stretching, finally letting her mind go back to last night's events. The scene kept replaying in her mind, over and over again, wondering how her relationship turned out like this.

And then a little voice at the back of her mind spoke.

 _What if you were wrong?_

Henry has been extremely loyal to her, and his gestures always showed that. By now, she was already missing his constant presence. He always made sure to meet her at least once a day, even if it was for five minutes. She was all for ignoring his voice messages and texts at first, but now she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

She picked up her phone from the ground the second time that day, and replayed the last voice message he left for her.

Click.

" _Hi, um, you're probably still really mad at me, and I don't know if you're receiving my messages, but I just wanna let you know I love you. Give me a chance, please. Meet me at the park at our spot, tomorrow, at 6pm. I'll be there waiting for you. I love you."_

 _Maybe I should let him explain_ , she thought. She moved to her bed, plopping down on the uncomfortable dorm mattress and stared at the ceiling as she internally debated with herself until she succumbed to sleep once more.

* * *

He looked at his watch. 5:58pm.

He felt jittery, to say the least. He kept looking around, hoping that she would appear. He had planned for the skywriter to fly through the sky at 6:20pm, which gave him some time to explain himself before he popped the question, provided she came at 6pm. His hand slipped into his pocket for the dozenth time, his fingers closing around the tiny velvet box to make sure that it was still there.

6:01pm.

She came. Relief bloomed in his chest. At least she was willing to hear him out.

"Talk." She came to a stop about a feet away from him, and crossed her arms.

His heart broke a little inside, seeing her after that night. She had dark circles under her tired eyes, which looked puffy from crying. She looked exhausted, and her hair, which was usually in neat braids, was in a sloppy ponytail. He wondered, sadly, how much tears she shed. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I swear I wasn't cheating on you. Let me explain, please," he begged, when he saw that she wanted to interrupt him, "Elizabeth, you're the love of my life. I fell for you the moment I saw you. Your intelligence, your beauty, everything – there is nothing I don't love about you. I can't imagine my life without you. These past two years has been the most amazing time of my life, and I can't even think of spending my time with anyone else. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so I've been asking Alice for her help in planning. I wasn't cheating. We were planning a surprise for you, because you deserve the best, not some proposal based on some half-assed idea. Please, forgive me. Please."

His voice broke at the end. He didn't know if he said the right things. She stood in front of him, unmoving. Taking a step forward, he held his arms open cautiously, unsure if she would accept his embrace.

Suddenly, she lunged into his arms, her hands clutching at his shirt. Tears started to flow.

"I'm sorry, Henry!" she apologized. She felt ashamed that she wronged her boyfriend and best friend without even giving them a chance to tell their side of the story. How could she have let her insecurities get the better of her when Henry had been good to her the whole time? Her breath hitched in her throat as she fought to hold in her sobs.

"Hey, hey, it's okay now." He rubbed circles on her back, trying to soothe her. He had tears in his eyes himself, relieved that they were together again. Leaning down, he kissed her head gently as he held her for several minutes, letting her get it all out.

Once she calmed down, they pulled slightly apart, smiling sheepishly at each other. He looked at his watch. 6:19pm. _Shit,_ he thought. He almost forgot about the most important part of the evening!

"Well, now that the cat's out of the bag, look there." He turned her body such that she faced the park's field, and pointed at the open sky. The skywriter flew into sight, just in time.

"Mar…me…Elibet?" she read as the skywriter glided across the setting sun in the sky. She looked to her side to ask Henry what it meant, but he wasn't standing beside her anymore. Moving her gaze downwards, she found him kneeling on one knee on the grass, tiny velvet box in his hand. A gasp escaped her lips.

"Ah, um, it was supposed to spell 'Marry me, Elizabeth'," he laughed nervously, cursing internally as his face turned crimson, "but since that, uh, failed, will you marry me, Elizabeth? I love you more than anything in the world, and it would be an honor to spend forever with you."

"Yes. Hell yes," she whispered as she bent down to hug him. Well, tackled might be a better word for it, as they tumbled onto the grassy field in each other's embrace. He clumsily slid the ring on her left ring finger and brought her hand to his lips as he kissed her knuckles.

"Mrs McCord," he said, loving the sound of it rolling out of his mouth. _How did I get so lucky,_ he thought, giddy with happiness. She leaned in, capturing his lips with hers. His arms wound around her waist tightly as their kisses grew in passion, tongues dueling while they conveyed their love to each other. They didn't care that they were having a full-on make out session lying in the middle of a grass patch in public; all that mattered was each other.

"I like the name okay," she chuckled breathily when they broke apart for air. He kept his arms around her as she rolled onto her back to see the message disappear with the winds. They laid in comfortable silence until the sky turned dark and the stars sparkled in the sky.

"I think you owe someone else an apology," Henry whispered, breaking the quiet as they watched the day change into night.

Retrieving her phone from her pocket, she called Alice and asked her to meet at Henry's apartment in 10 minutes. They got up from the ground, and made their way to his apartment hand in hand. Once she saw Alice waiting outside his door, she ran over and flung her arms around her roommate.

"I'm so sorry, Alice!" Her words came out in a rush as she explained that afternoon's events after settling on his couch. Henry went to take a bath as he wanted to give the girls some privacy to talk things out, and came out of his bathroom to see the two of them smiling.

"What did I miss?" he asked casually, knowing that whatever misunderstanding they had was resolved.

"Someone's gonna make it up to me by letting me be her bridesmaid," Alice said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Elizabeth and Alice giggled like girls playing princess.

"I'm glad you guys worked things out, babe." He peppered Elizabeth's cheek with kisses as he sat down beside her. Her cheeks flushed in response.

"You guys are so cute I'm gonna puke," Alice joked, her face distorting into one of her funny expressions. Elizabeth jumped out of the couch and went to his kitchen to grab mugs and a bottle of cheap liquor.

"Here's to friends and family, forever," Elizabeth toasted, raising her mug.

"To friends and family, forever."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Surprise! I intended for the story to end last chapter, but the idea of a wedding popped into mind, so the next few chapters will be building up to that. Hope you guys will enjoy it!

* * *

Several weeks after the proposal, Elizabeth graduated, as the valedictorian of her cohort no less. Donning her graduation robes and cap, she stepped onto the stage, her head held high. Henry slipped behind the seated audience, watching his girl take the spotlight.

"Good afternoon faculty members, fellow graduates, family and friends. I am truly honored to be standing here today representing the graduating class of 1990. Firstly, I'd like to say, we did it. We made it through 4 years of slogging through our lectures, crazy deadlines, and finals. That is an achievement in itself. So for that, give yourself a pat on the back."

Pockets of laughter and cheers spread through the field. Continuing her speech, she extended gratitude to all who have been a part of their journey in college and shared anecdotes of fun and crazy times spent as an undergrad.

"This marks a new chapter in our lives. Today we become global citizens. Regardless of the path we choose to embark on, the world is in our hands. Let your heart take you where it desires to go, and let life lead you on its journey. Quoting our previous First Lady, Eleanor Roosevelt, "Do not stop thinking of life as an adventure. You have no security unless you can live bravely, excitingly, imaginatively; unless you can choose a challenge instead of competence." Life's potential is limitless, so let's explore and experience it while we can. Pursue your dreams. Keep on learning and making mistakes. Fall in love, hard, and fall out of it. Go on an adventure and savor the sights. We have the power to become the heroes we want to be, to do the things we want to do. Sure, there are going to be many uncertainties ahead of us, but these are opportunities as well. So let us keep ahold of them while we can. As Langston Hughes once said, "Hold fast to dreams, For if dreams die, Life is a broken-winged bird, That cannot fly." Go forward, work hard, and make every second count. As I conclude my speech, I'd like to thank you all for coming to witness this special day! To the graduating class, I am honored to be graduating with you today. May our lives grow to be as fulfilling as we desire it to be. Congratulations to all of us."

Stepping off the podium, the audience erupted into deafening applause. Elizabeth's face turned several shades of red as she returned to her seat. The graduation ceremony proceeded and ended smoothly, and the students soon left their seats to take pictures and celebrate with their loved ones.

Elizabeth felt arms go around her waist as she chatted happily with Alice and some friends she made over the years. She turned her head around to see Henry behind her.

"I'm so proud of you, babe." He pressed his lips sweetly against her cheek.

"Henry!" She didn't expect him to be there, since he was being deployed the next day and had packing to do. Turning around, she flung her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. "I thought you were busy packing!"

"All done. And my fiancée's giving her valedictorian speech; I wouldn't miss it for the world." He kissed her again, this time on her lips. She blushed furiously, trying to shush him. Alice was the only person who knew about their engagement, and Elizabeth didn't want to make a big fuss out of it. Needless to say, her friends overheard and started congratulating the couple, gushing over her ring and how the proposal went. Henry kept a reassuring arm around her waist as she received the unfamiliar attention. An hour passed before she could escape from her friends' relentless questioning and comments.

As they walked over to Henry's apartment, he pulled her into the shade of trees along the field, out of sight from the scattering crowd.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand," he instructed gently. She obliged, feeling a cool weight land in her palm. Opening her eyes, she found herself looking at a key. "That's a key to my apartment. I want you to move in with me. I know I'm leaving tomorrow, but even then, it'll make me feel a lot better knowing you're staying there."

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning in to rest her head on his chest.

"Let's get your stuff."

* * *

They managed to move Elizabeth's stuff over in less than 3 hours; she didn't own much in the dorm and it only took 4 boxes to carry everything. Placing her possessions in a corner of the bedroom that is now shared, he moved over to wrap her in his embrace.

"So, how do you like your new place, Mrs McCord?" he teased.

"Henry, we aren't exactly married yet you know," she chided lightly. She adored her new nickname and it always sent tingles down her spine. "But I like it okay."

"How about dinner? I can whip something up."

"Sounds good. Thank you, babe." She pecked him on his lips.

Elizabeth helped out, and by help I mean setting up the plates and cutlery. Having been together for more than 2 years, they have had a fair share of her skills in the kitchen (or lack thereof). They sat on the couch, eating lasagnas off their laps while they watched a movie. Legs entangled, they made jokes as the movie went along, sneaking kisses from time to time.

When the movie ended, she took the plates and washed them up while Henry went to get ready for bed. As she walked past the bedroom on her way to the bathroom, the sight of him in his T-shirt and pajama pants on the bed sent her heart racing. She rushed through her nightly routine, wanting to be in bed with him as soon as possible. Her hair and clothes were a mess as she plopped down on the bed.

"In a rush?" He ran a hand through her hair and ruffled it affectionately.

"Um, not really," she denied, color rising in her cheeks. They settled in bed, comfortably tucked under the duvet. Henry moved closer to her, placing his arms around her middle, their faces now barely an inch away from each other. A lump rose in her throat. "I'm gonna miss you. So much," she whispered.

"Me too," he replied, one of his hands moving to cup her cheek, seeing the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "9 months is a long time, but it's going to be fine. We can call each other. I'll send letters too! When I get back, we can get married. Well, we may have to wait a little since I'll return in the middle of your semester. But I promise, I'll come home to you in 9 months, safe and sound."

"Okay," she nodded. It was hard to quell her worries about his safety during his deployment, but all she could do is trust that he'll return safely in her arms soon enough.

"Now, try to sleep. I love you." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too." She snuggled further into his embrace, knowing that it will be the last night she gets to be in his arms for months to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** aaaand I'm back with another update! It took me way faster than I thought it would to write this chapter. It's a short one, so read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

6:30 am.

The alarm blared into the quiet. Groaning, Henry hit the alarm on his nightstand. He turned back to Elizabeth, still softly snoring away. The sun's warm rays filtered through the window, landing on her face and her golden locks, giving her an ethereal glow. _What did I do to deserve her,_ he wondered. Not wanting to break the blissful spell, he admired her sleeping form for several more moments.

The sun grew brighter as time passed, and Henry couldn't delay waking her up any longer; he'd miss his flight if he did.

"Babe, wake up," he said, leaning over to peck her on her cheek. She mumbled incoherently, her eyes opening groggily. Seeing the bright sunlight pouring into the room, she shot up, her hair sticking out in odd places.

"Shit, did I oversleep?" she panicked for a moment. Her head whipped around to look at the clock on the nightstand. His flight wasn't until 9.30 am; they still had another two and a half hours to spare. Her shoulders sagged in relief. Henry chuckled at her disoriented state, running his hand along her back soothingly.

The two of them then started preparing for the day without exchanging a word. Henry's impending departure left a heavy atmosphere hanging in the air, and neither of them could bear to say anything, only communicating through touches. He put together toast, eggs and bacon for breakfast, and they ate in silence in the tiny kitchen. As they sipped their coffee on the stools, Henry held his arms open and gestured for her to sit on his lap. She moved over, settling comfortably in his arms. His lips trailed along her neck to her bare shoulder and back to her neck, leaving a mark there. She shivered in response.

"So, who will we invite for the wedding?" he asked curiously, attempting to lighten the mood.

"W-what?" she stuttered, startled by his sudden question. "Um, Will, Alice, and your family, of course. I don't know anyone else from UVA well enough. Maybe Eleanor and Sophie?" she suggested, listing two of her somewhat closer friends from college.

"Sounds good. We should probably keep it to a small crowd; makes planning easier." She nodded, not knowing what to say or how to continue the conversation. "Once we get married, you can finish up your masters, and maybe we'll move into your horse farm. We'll have horses, a nice green field nearby for them to run about and all," Henry chuckled lightly, painting a mental picture of how married life would be. They discussed this before – moving into the horse farm after getting married was more ideal, especially since they planned to have kids. She momentarily forgot about his deployment and let the memories of her childhood home flood into her mind.

"We'll have enough room for the kids," she sighed happily, recalling the fun times she and Will spent in their horse farm home.

"Oh, kids? We're having more than one kid?" he grinned at the thought of more than one mini Elizabeth or Henry running around in the household.

"Ah, well, I imagined that a sibling or two would be good," she said meekly, her face tipping downwards in embarrassment.

"I love you, Elizabeth McCord." He leaned in, planting a kiss to her temple. Her new name rolled out of his lips before he could stop himself; it felt so natural, so right.

They sat holding each other, imagining how it would be like after he returned from his deployment – pancakes for every breakfast, their children playing around, riding the horses from the barn. Having kids at that age wasn't going to be easy, but they were determined to work it out. They laughed and joked about how their kids would turn out to be, and whether they were going to have girls or boys, or both.

Then, Henry looked up at the clock: 8 am. It was time to go.

"Babe, it's time. I have to go." he murmured, breaking their veil of temporary happiness. She got out of his arms silently, grabbing her purse while he got his military haversack and duffel bag. They left their apartment soon after. With his free hand, his fingers intertwined with hers, refusing to break physical contact as they made their way over to where the taxi was going to pick Henry up to the airbase.

"Henry, I want you to have this," she said. Her hand slipped into her pocket and produced a necklace, its pendant engraved with the words "Protect Me". She pulled out a chain hanging around her neck, revealing a matching one. "Take it, as a charm of sorts, to keep you safe while you're there."

He took it into his palm and nimbly clasped it around his neck. He bent down and captured her lips, kissing the life out of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wound his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground. Their lips crashed desperately against each other, knowing that time was running out. Tears escaped the corner of her eyes, dampening her cheeks. They broke apart, only because they were out of air. At that moment, the taxi arrived.

He gently let her down and started loading the boot with his belongings. Turning back to face her, he rushed to her side and pulled her into a rib-crushing hug.

"I love you, Henry. So much. Please stay safe. For me," she whispered into his ear, her voice breaking at the end. Pulling apart, he rest his forehead against hers before pressing his lips to hers once more.

"I love you too, Elizabeth," he mumbled against her lips. He brought her ring finger to his lips, giving her a silent promise.

And then, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi again! I'm back with chapter 5! One thing to note: I made a minor change in chapter 3 about the year Bess graduated after researching more about the timeline the show gave (it was a huge mess in my head, took me a moment to get there). I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and as always, I look forward to your reviews!

* * *

Returning to the apartment after sending him off, Elizabeth found a letter addressed to her lying on the coffee table, her name written in Henry's neat handwriting on the envelope. Letting out a heavy sigh, she pried the envelope open, and took out the folded piece of paper in it. Reading the letter, the floodgates opened again and the tears flowed freely down her face.

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _My dear Elizabeth. I still can't believe you're my fiancée now – you made me the happiest man in the world when you agreed to marry me, as clichéd as that sounds. I hate that I have to leave you so soon after your graduation, love, and for such a long period of time too._

 _It's been almost 3 years since I met you and I am still amazed by you every single day. You and your strength, your intelligence, and your beauty. I couldn't be more proud of who you are now, and I'm sure your parents are, too._

 _You took my breath away the very first moment I met you, and I immediately wanted to know you better, and here we are, engaged. It's hard to wrap my mind around it. I love that you face every single day with such hope, and treat everyone with compassion only you could have. I love the way you love with such passion; you throw your entire being into the things and people you love without hesitation. I love how you wriggle your nose when you smell the food you love and the way your hair sticks out in the oddest places in the morning. I love you for being you. And I love the fact that you love me – knowing that will never get tired, and I will hold on to that fact while I'm separated from you, babe._

 _I'm going to miss you every second I'm away from you. You're home to me, and I already can't wait to be back in your arms. Lao Tzu once said, "_ _Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." Being with you has given me both great strength and courage, and they'll get me through these few months here in Kuwait._

 _I can't be there for you, but I'll always be thinking of you. If anything happens, I'm just a phone call away._

 _I'll be back before you know it. I love you, Elizabeth McCord._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Henry_

 _P.S.: I left you a box of letters at the bottom of our closet. Take them out and read them whenever you need to, babe. I love you to Pluto and back (screw clichés, the moon is too close to Earth). xoxo_

She padded quietly into their bedroom and opened up the closet, and true to his words, a shoebox laid on the ground, with the words "To Elizabeth" written on it. Taking the lid off, she found dozens of letters, with titles like "Read this when you start your Masters" and "Read this when you can't sleep". She took the top one, titled "Read this when you graduate as valedictorian", and started reading it.

That night, she slept in his clothes, inhaling his scent as much she could, and let unconsciousness take over her mind.

* * *

Nine months isn't exactly a long period of time, but it sure as hell felt like eternity to Elizabeth and Henry.

The first few weeks were rough for Elizabeth. His departure left a hollow, empty feeling in her chest and now that it was a 3-month break from school, there was nothing to do but moping around. The only thing occupying her time was occasional tea sessions with Alice, Eleanor and Sophie. The three of them had decided to pursue a career instead of getting a Master's degree like Elizabeth, so they only had time to catch up with each other every now and then.

The empty apartment was like a thorn stuck in her side, constantly reminding her that he wasn't there. Of course, they had their weekly calls to check in on each other, but it couldn't compare to having him there in person. That said, hearing his voice every week still made her feel better about him being deployed. He always sounded upbeat on the phone, assuring her that he didn't get hurt or injured in any way.

Deciding that moping wasn't doing her any good, she went looking for a part-time job to keep her mind busy and needless to say, she scored a waitressing job at a family restaurant almost immediately. She worked most days during the holidays, which helped her pass the time faster and distracted her from the dull ache she felt in her chest. Slowly, but surely, she started getting used to returning to an empty apartment after spending an exhausting day at work.

Soon after, school started again. The classes she took were now more complex, demanding more from the students, and the workload was significantly bigger than it was back in undergraduate studies. However, she welcomed the distraction, throwing herself into studying and writing papers an extra zeal, making sure that she maintained her results. Her part-time job continued, though now with school, she only worked during the weekends. On most days, she'd reach home, totally drained, and slept dreamlessly through the night.

She followed the news on the situation in Kuwait and Iraq closely, her heart skipping a beat whenever it took a turn for the worse. She hated it when she couldn't contact him immediately sometimes; while he promised that he was always a call away, international phone calls were incredibly expensive and she trusted that he'd call as soon as possible if the situation got really bad. Then, Operation Desert Storm went into motion, and every day she'd panic a little inside and pray he'll return to her safely soon.

From time to time, she'd take out the letters Henry had written for her and read them. She got to the bottom of the box before they even hit the sixth month of his deployment, so she would re-read them, sometimes even clutching onto them as she fell asleep.

And every day, she'd count down to the day he comes home, striking off the dates on the calendar. With every stroke she drew across the grids, she couldn't help but hope that he'll be in her arms soon enough.

* * *

Henry missed her every single day he spent in Kuwait. He missed her scent, the way she giggled, how she'd fall asleep in his arms every night – everything. She constantly occupied his mind, and thoughts of her acted as his motivation and strength to get through the day. Every morning, before he stepped out to get to work, he'd hold the pendant of the necklace she gave him to his lips; it was his way of promising his return to her.

He always looked forward to the weekly calls, to hearing her voice; it was the most beautiful sound to him in the entire world, even if it was filled with worry. He could hear that she was anxious, and sometimes upset, initially, and he'd try to cheer her up and make her feel better. Even as tensions between Kuwait and Iraq grew, they kept their weekly calls going. He was sure she'd be following the news and would feel anxious about his safety. As the war reached its peak of fighting, every other call became a conversation of Elizabeth panicking and Henry trying to calm her down and reassuring her that he didn't sustain any major or life-threatening injuries.

Of course, he kept the brutalities of war out of the conversation as much as he could. The fighting grounds were a mess – bloodied bodies laid abandoned everywhere, bombings and shootings echoing into the night. It wasn't a pretty sight, to say the least, and he wished she never needed to face something like this in her life. He sometimes struggled internally when he was given orders, especially when he had to drop bombs on targeted areas that held a huge number of civilians. To him, they weren't just a number reported on the news or collect for data; they were people with spouses, children, friends, and a whole life ahead of them if it weren't for this screwed up situation. But orders were orders, and he followed them through without arguing. Then, when he retired to his bunk at night, he'd pray for their souls to rest in peace; it was all he could do, and all they deserved.

Sometimes, he'd wake up in the middle of night, heart racing and chest heaving, sweat pouring down his skin after a nightmare. War violence wasn't for the faint-hearted, and the horrendous sight that came with the aftermath often stuck to his mind. It always took him several moments to calm himself down before he tried to sleep again. And when that didn't work, he let the memories of being with Elizabeth during college – the first time she stayed over in his apartment, her tiny body wrapped up in his embrace, the warmth and beauty radiating from her smile and kisses – lull him back to sleep. She was his anchor amidst the chaos raging in the region, the only thing that kept him going.

Not unlike Elizabeth, he counted down to meeting her again. Every second that passed was another second closer to being in her arms, and he could only hope that time would pass faster.

* * *

He reached into his shirt and tugged out a leather cord, a key attached to it. The key and the necklace that Elizabeth gave him served as a constant reminder that he had a home to return to, that he had _her_ to return to. The door resounded with a soft click as he turned the key, pushing the door open and stepping in.

The apartment didn't change much during the time he was deployed, though now, more of Elizabeth's possessions were scattered around it. Henry now looked at what would be called an organized mess. A mix of her clothes and his sweatshirts sat in the hamper in the corner of their bedroom, and his already filled bookshelves was overflowing with the addition of Elizabeth's personal collection. Several dishes sat in the sink, unwashed, and a coffee stained mug stood on the coffee table, half-empty. Elizabeth was curled up in a corner of the couch, dozing off peacefully, her academic materials strewn around her. Spring break was around the corner and that meant that the students were facing a week full of tests before the holidays.

He dropped his bags in the entrance and strode over to the couch, sitting on the couch beside her gingerly, making sure not to jostle her. She looked like she lost weight, her already tiny frame looking ridiculously smaller in his sweatshirt and pajama pants. The dark circles around her eyes only grew more prominent when he was gone. Unable to resist touching her, his hand moved to gently run his fingers along the length of her face and he bent over to brush his lips against her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open, reacting to the feeling of somebody touching her. She couldn't believe her eyes, seeing the figure in front of her.

"Henry?" she exclaimed, her voice shooting up an octave in surprise. _No, no, I must be dreaming,_ she thought aloud. She rubbed her eyes, trying to shake off the sleep, and when she opened them again, he was still there. He smiled endearingly at his fiancée, her disoriented state after sleep still adorable to him after so long. She stretched out a trembling hand, moving to cup his cheek. "You're real; you're home. You're really home." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm home, babe. I'm here." He placed his hand over hers, leaning into her warmth. He felt his own eyes getting watery. She leapt into his arms excitedly, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms circled her slender form, holding her as close as physically possible.

"You're home!" she repeated. Relief washed over her. He actually came home after 9 months of preparing and fighting in the Gulf war, safe and sound. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent and letting it fill his system. During his time fighting in Operation Desert Storm, many situations left him doubting if he could even make it back home; the tensions and fighting grew with each passing day, putting every military personnel at the frontline at risk of never returning home. But he promised her, and he did everything in his power to make sure that he kept that promise.

"I promised I would come home to you." he said, pulling away slightly to face her. Their eyes met, filled with love and adoration for each other. She leaned in slowly, pressing her lips tenderly to his eyes, his cheeks, then to his lips. He returned her kiss, gentle at first, and then with increasing fervor, deepening it as his tongue traced her lips lightly, asking for entrance. She complied, and a quiet night in their apartment became one filled with sounds of their lips moving heatedly against each other's and their ragged breathing. They parted for air, foreheads resting against one another. She giggled as he nuzzled her nose affectionately.

"I hope I'm not disrupting your study time." He looked pointedly at the mess of papers covered in her scribbles.

"It's fine. I needed a break anyway – dozing off every few minutes isn't exactly productive."

"Alright. Bedtime for the McCords!" he declared, his eyes glinting wickedly before he picked her off the couch easily, eliciting a surprised squeal from her. They fell into their nightly routine with great ease, as if he never even left at all. Before they knew it, they were lying in bed, comfortably wrapped up in each other's warmth. She yawned loudly as her head rest against his bare chest, her arms around his waist. He held her close to him too, not wanting to let her go.

"I missed you, babe. I'm so glad to be home," he mumbled, feeling drowsy – it had been a really long day, especially since his flight back was in the early hours of the morning, and he rushed back the moment they touched down. He captured her lips, kissing her lazily before peppering her hair with many more kisses.

"Missed you too." whispered Elizabeth. She could barely keep her eyes open by now. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too. Now sleep, love. You need rest."

For the first time in a long time, they slept peacefully in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Took me slightly longer to update because I needed a short break from writing and I was working, but now I'm back! I'm one chapter away from the ending, and it's been one helluva journey writing my first fic. I intended it to end on the 2nd chapter but here we are on chapter 6. To those who have been following this story, thank you! It makes me really happy to read the reviews you guys left; I really appreciate it. Okay, 'nuff said. Read, enjoy, and as always, reviews are appreciated! :)

* * *

Henry decided to take some time off after returning from his deployment while Elizabeth completed her first year in her Master's degree. It was definitely a hectic year, with his deployment and her school work, not to mention her part-time job that she held on to during the academic year. Finally, summer break rolled around.

Once some miscellaneous things were settled, they packed up for Elizabeth's farm. They were going to spend a few weeks there leading up to the wedding, which would be held there as well. Driving down to the horse farm, they spent hours talking about life, school, making jokes, and singing songs on the radio. Elizabeth wasn't in tune most of the time, but he couldn't resist smiling when she looked so carefree belting out Michael Jackson hits and the likes.

Elizabeth leaped out of the car and jogged over to the horse stables as soon as they reached, leaving Henry chuckling away at his girl. She appeared several moments later, with her horse, Acorn, in toll, a wide grin spreading across her face. Its glossy chestnut brown coat glistened in the sun, and its black mane flew gently in the breeze as it trotted over to Henry.

"Elizabeth? Is that you?" A familiar face popped out from behind the stables.

"Joseph!" Elizabeth ran over and leapt into a hug. Joseph was the stable manager at the horse farm, and held the fort down whenever the Adams siblings were gone. After losing their parents, Joseph also became their caretaker, making sure that their well-being was looked after. They grew close and now regarded him as family. Elizabeth was delighted to see him after a long year at school.

After breaking apart, Joseph held her at arms' length, and asked, "How are you? Gosh it's been so long since I've seen you or your brother. You've only grown prettier, Elizabeth," he said, winking at her, "And I heard the news! Congrats! Henry's a great man; I'm so happy for you."

"I'm fine!" replied Elizabeth, grinning. It felt so good to be back in the home she grew up in, surrounded by the people she loves. After spending several moments with Acorn, Elizabeth and Joseph brought her back to the stables and the three of them settled in the living room in the house. Hours passed as they caught up over biscuits and iced tea, chatting about what happened over the past year. Henry shared stories of his deployment, leaving out the gory details. Even though he was back safe and sound, hearing stories of his time in Kuwait sent shivers down her spine as she imagined him being in the front line, so close to the danger that claimed the lives of thousands. She was, undoubtedly, very grateful to have him home without any major injury. He reached out to hold her hand on the couch when he realized that her face started paling gradually as she listened to his stories, rubbing soothing circles on her skin with his thumb to reassure her that he was fine. He cut the stories short, not wanting to scare her too much.

Before they knew it, the sun had almost set. The evening sky lit up the room in a dim amethyst hue as they wrapped up their conversation and Henry proceeded to assist Joseph in preparing dinner. Elizabeth felt bad, being the only one not doing anything in the kitchen, and offered to help too. But Henry and Joseph stopped her before she could even complete her sentence.

"It's fine! We're good," they said in unison, a little too quickly. A tiny look of disappointment and hurt crossed her face.

"Oh, alright…" said Elizabeth, drifting back to the living room, not knowing what to do.

"Babe, why don't you set up the table for us, then? You know how I love your tiny floral arrangements," said Henry, as he walked over to her and snaked his arms around her waist. He felt guilty that he had hurt her feelings. Her face immediately brightened up at his suggestion.

"Okay," she nodded. He leaned in and pecked her lightly on her soft lips before donning an apron and joining Joseph in the kitchen.

They prepared Elizabeth's favorite dishes within an hour, and laid it on the table along with the small vase of hydrangeas Elizabeth picked from the gardens. Joseph poured some red wine for everyone and they spent dinner laughing about Henry's comical proposal. Sure, he could laugh about it now, but his cheeks still turned a light pink at the mention of his blunder while popping the question.

Dinner was finished only when the stars and moon shone bright in the night sky in the countryside. Elizabeth took the dishes to clean, leaving Henry and Joseph alone in the dining room.

"Congrats, man. You guys are great together," started Joseph, "Just promise me you'll treat her good." He pat Henry on the shoulder and offered him a smile. They first met the first time Elizabeth brought Henry to the farm to spend a weekend during one summer break. A few hours of watching the two of them interact was enough to convince Joseph that they were truly in love. He listened quietly to her as she talked, even if she complained about her brother's absence from time to time, and offered her comfort in his touch, but he never clinged to her obsessively. She often sought his presence, but not overly so, and took down all her walls when it came to Henry. Joseph was surprised when he overheard her sharing fond memories of her parents the first time Henry was there; their deaths was a trying period for the Adams siblings, and they struggled to come out of the force that thrusted their world into darkness. Elizabeth rarely spoke about them unless she trusted the other person entirely. By the end of that weekend stay, Joseph was almost one hundred percent sure Henry would be the man she'd marry.

"I will. Thanks a lot for your blessing, Joseph. It means a lot to me."

* * *

They spent several days lazing around the farm, and, of course, riding the horses. Henry has yet to grow accustomed to riding a horse, being the city boy he is. But Elizabeth rode freely, through the woods and across the fields. To her, it was exhilarating, something to take the stress of school away, and something she'd never get tired of. With the wind in her hair and Acorn's rhythmic gallops beneath her, she felt free.

After a week at the farm, they decided to have a picnic outside to enjoy the warm summer weather. Joseph prepared a feast of sandwiches, fruits, and wine, filling the picnic basket to the brim. The sun shone brightly as Elizabeth and Henry strolled across the fields to their spot under the shade of trees, where Elizabeth's parents were buried. When David and Martha Adams passed, their children felt that it was only right to have them buried on their horse farm, where they spent all their time together as a family. Whenever Elizabeth returned to the farm, she'd spend hours talking to their graves, pouring her heart out to them; it was the only way of communication she had with them, and for those few hours, she could forget that they had left for the skies above.

"Hey Mom, Dad. I'm here with Henry again. We're engaged now," she said quietly as she settled onto the picnic mat they had set. Henry leaned against the tree trunk and beckoned her into his arms. He pulled her close as she sat between his legs, kissing her temple gently. He knew that she had a lot to get out, so he just kept her company, offering her his presence as comfort.

She launched into a long talk, telling her parents everything that happened over the past year. Sometimes, Henry would offer her a bite or a drink as she went on relaying every detail of all the events that happened. After a good two hours, she went silent.

"I wish you guys could be here for the wedding," she whispered after awhile. She wanted her parents to see that she graduated college, to make them proud, to let them see that she was happy with Henry. Her parents would have loved him if they were still alive. Her eyes roamed the fields, letting the serenity of the afternoon and the feeling of Henry's arms around her wash over her. Closing her eyes, she leaned further into Henry's embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm fine," she reassured Henry, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'm sure they're proud of you, Elizabeth." He quietly held her for a few moments, before breaking the silence again. He felt that he ought to say something to _them_. He was, after all, marrying their daughter.

"David, Martha, thank you for bringing Elizabeth to this world. She's the most amazing person I've ever met and it's truly an honor to be marrying her," he swallowed thickly, fiddling with her fingers as he continued.

"She's grown to be a beautiful and incredibly intelligent woman. I think you'd be proud to see where she is now; she graduated as valedictorian, no less. I still can't believe she agreed to marry me. I love her. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. I swear, I'll treat her well. I'll make sure she's loved, and make sure that she _knows_ that she's loved. She deserves it. I'll always be by her side, no matter what happens. Thank you for being part of her life, for shaping her into the person she is today when you guys were around. I'm blessed to have her in my life." He brought her left hand to his lips, kissing her fingers tenderly, before pressing his lips to her ring.

"Thank you, Henry," she said, her voice barely an audible whisper.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** So here it is! The final chapter. Took me a long time to get it down. I'm completely unfamiliar with Catholic weddings, so please forgive me if anything about the wedding is inaccurate. It's been so much fun writing this, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. To those who have left reviews and followed the story through the chapters, thank you! As usual, read, enjoy, and review; they're highly appreciated! ;)

* * *

The following weeks passed in a flurry.

Henry and Elizabeth visited the local church and completed the necessary process for their wedding within a few days. Elizabeth wasn't one for the counseling and all, but went with it anyway since Henry was a devout Catholic. The arrangements for the wedding with the priest went smoothly and the ceremony was set to be three weeks from then.

* * *

 _June 16, 1991_

"Elizabeth, Jesus, sit still!"

Elizabeth bounced up and down in her seat, trying to shake off the nerves. Alice agreed to do her hair and makeup for the big day, but it wasn't easy getting it right when she kept moving about.

"Move another time and I'll make sure you'll walk down the aisle with your hair looking like a bird nest." Alice shot her a threatening glare. Elizabeth immediately stopped without protesting, keeping her hands under her thighs to resist twisting around.

Alice expertly curled her hair, pulled and twisted her blond locks until it sat in a braided chignon, several curls hanging loosely at the nape of her neck. Taking a few short stems of baby breath and hydrangea flowers, she meticulously weaved them into the arrangement until she was satisfied with it.

"There. Done." Alice stepped back, circling Elizabeth to make sure everything was in place. She took a hand mirror and showed Elizabeth the reflection of her hair in the full-length mirror in front of them. Elizabeth softly gasped as she saw the arrangement in the reflection, amazed by how gorgeous it was. She pulled Alice into a tight hug, feeling tears gather in the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you, Alice."

"You're welcome, and don't you get all teary on me; we haven't done your makeup yet, Adams," she chuckled. Elizabeth sniffled, sucking back all the tears, and smiled at Alice when they broke apart. At that moment, three short raps sounded on the door. Elizabeth wiped the remaining tears away.

"Who is it?" they asked in unison; they didn't want Henry to have even a single peep at Elizabeth until she's walking down the aisle.

"Lizzie, it's Will." Alice scrambled over, yanking the door open to let him into Elizabeth's room and peering around to make sure Henry wasn't lurking around the corner trying to sneak a glance of his bride. He pulled his sister into an embrace, burying his face in her hair.

"Hey, hey, be careful with my masterpiece," Alice warned.

Will pulled back to get a better look at his sister. "Lizzie, you're beautiful. Henry better tear up at the altar or I'm turning around with you in toll," he joked. Reaching his hand into his trouser pocket, he pulled out an antique wooden box and placed it in her hand. "Mom and Dad left this for you, after, y'know… They told me to keep it until your wedding day. Something old and blue."

Pinching the lid between two fingers, she pried the box open, the sight eliciting yet another gasp from her and making her tear the second time that day. In the box sat a necklace, beautifully cut round sapphires surrounded by circles of tiny diamonds hung down its silver chain, ending with a pearl at the tip. It was the very necklace her mother wore when she was still alive. Martha always told her daughter how her husband gave her the necklace, how much she cherished and loved it. She wore it every single day, and it never left her until the day she passed. Elizabeth fingered the delicate piece, recalling the times she spent with her mother.

"I'm sure they're really happy for you, Lizzie. I am, at least," Will said, hugging his sister again. He felt her tears fall on his shoulder, and rubbed his hand soothingly along her back, calming her down. Alice looked away, not wanting to intrude the moment.

"Thank you, Will, for being here. For everything," she whispered. She suddenly let out a shaky laugh when Will let her go, leaving Alice and Will looking at her quizzically. "I'm fine. It just occurred to me that the ceremony hasn't even begun and I've already cried so much." Alice and Will joined in her laughter as she grabbed a tissue and wiped off all the tears and snot.

Will took the necklace from the box, fastening it around Elizabeth's neck carefully, adjusting it so that the pearl laid perfectly between her collarbones. They looked up at her reflection, seeing how it complimented her Mediterranean blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. "I'll wait for you outside," Will said.

Elizabeth reached out and tugged his hand as he stood up. "Stay, please." She looked up at him, pleading with her eyes. Will could be an ass sometimes, but it was times like this when they were together that she really cherished. He wasn't around a lot because he was always going somewhere to do something – pursuing his medical doctorate far away, flying off to Africa to do volunteer work, skydiving for the fun of it. She didn't like it, the way he threw himself into the riskiest things without a second thought, but grew to accept that it was his way of coping with their parents' deaths. So whenever he came home or visited her, she made every second with him count. His presence alone comforted her, reminded her that she still had family, that she had someone to rely on.

He couldn't say no to his little sister.

* * *

Warm shades of purple and pink painted the cloudless skies as the evening rolled in. A small clearing in the fields by the farm was decorated in white and shades of blue, after days of setting the place up.

Close friends and family sat in several rows of white chairs, light blue organza ribbons tied around the back of each chair. Twinkling lights hung in the branches of the trees that stood along the fringe of the clearing. Shades of blue, pink and purple hydrangeas adorned the aisle, bringing out a splash of color in the midst of the white.

Henry stood at the end of the aisle, a mix of anticipation and nervousness hitting him like a truck. He was dressed in a basic black and white tuxedo, his hair swept up as it always was. _Calm down, it's just Elizabeth,_ he reminded himself. He tugged at his cuffs and swept off imaginary dust off his jacket, but the butterflies in his stomach refused to disappear; instead, they multiplied with every second that passed. Checking his watch for the umpteenth time, he grew irritated at his impatience. Time trickled by at an excruciatingly slow pace.

* * *

Will placed the veil over Elizabeth's hair, while Alice helped pin it in place. They let it fall once Alice was done, the simple satin trimmings flowing behind Elizabeth as she stood up from her seat. She drew several shaky breaths, trying to get rid of the nerves. It was definitely easier said than done.

Alice smoothened out her own maid of honor gown, making sure everything was in check. Turning around to her best friend, she grabbed her hands. "Breathe, Elizabeth. Breathe." She took several deep breaths, and Elizabeth mimicked her actions. Several moments passed before her breathing steadied. "Ready?"

"Not even close, but let's do it."

* * *

The music started playing. Henry's eyes snapped up from the ground, his heart picking up speed, pounding at a hundred miles per hour. He couldn't decide if he was more anxious or excited to see Elizabeth. She and her best friend had made sure that he couldn't get a glimpse of her gown, or any part of her wedding look at all, for that matter. But he knew that she'd look stunning in it.

And he was right. When she came into his view, his jaw popped open, tears pooling in his eyes. Everything else melted away when he saw her.

She wore a simple white sleeveless taffeta dress with a bateau neckline, the skirt flaring out behind her from her torso, and the baby blue organza sash tied around her slim waist accentuated her small frame. Her hair was elegantly done, thanks to Alice's expert hair-styling skills. The braided chignon sat at the nape of her neck, several stray curls framing her face and spilling down to her shoulders. Her skin was cream and roses, and her natural beauty shone through the thin layer of makeup. The thin veil trailed behind her as she walked in step with her brother by her side. One hand gripped Will's arm, while the other carried a bouquet of white roses, baby breath and hydrangeas.

Her legs felt like jelly as she walked down the aisle in her heels, with Alice in the lead. She tightened her grip on Will's arm, and felt him wince slightly. "Sorry. Just make sure I don't fall," she murmured apologetically under her breath. Her gaze was directed mostly at the ground as she focused on not tripping over herself and keeping in beat with the music. Her heart raced as she felt everyone's stares on her. It felt like eternity before she reached the end of the aisle.

She stepped onto the altar and Will placed her hand in Henry's before taking his seat in the front row. Alice moved to stand on Elizabeth's left. A shiver ran down her spine as her skin touched his. _Home._ When she finally let herself look at Henry, her breath hitched in her throat and her heart leaped out of her chest as she met Henry's gaze; he looked exceptionally dashing in his suit, and his face was glowing with happiness. At this point, tears flowed freely down his face, and he didn't care that everyone saw it. Elizabeth was the most beautiful and incredible woman in the world, and she was _his._ They stared deeply into each other's eyes, conveying unspoken thoughts and words.

They said their vows, words traditionally spoken by millions before them. Her fingers intertwined with his, offering him comfort as, for the first time, he seemed more jittery than she was. The priest said his part, inviting the couple in a bond that would tie them together forever. Elizabeth internally thanked Alice for the minimal makeup; tears were streaming down her face by the time they had to say the binding words.

"I do." Henry said, his voice ringing with pride and joy.

Elizabeth was overwhelmed with emotions as she had to say the words, barely managing to choke out a whisper. "I do."

They exchanged their rings – solid platinum bands, with a date engraved on the inside. The date was the first time they said "I love you" to each other. Since then, Henry was sure she was the one he'd marry. Little did he know, Elizabeth felt the same way too.

Their hands trembled as they clumsily slid the rings on their fingers. They laughed at their nervousness, breaking the tension in their bodies.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced, after declaring them husband and wife.

Henry moved his hand to her face, cradling her cheek gently as he bent down to capture her lips with his. They kissed tenderly, adoringly, with all the love and respect they held for each other. Elizabeth rose up on her tiptoes and tugged at his lapels while Henry's arm wound around her waist, their bodies flush against one another. What was intended to be a chaste and sweet kiss turned into a passionate one. They didn't care that everyone else was watching.

The small crowd erupted into an applause when they broke apart breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breath. His arm stayed securely around her middle as they turned to face their friends and family, silly grins on their flushed faces.

* * *

They had an hour before the reception started, so with a photographer in toll, they went around the farm to take wedding photos.

As they reached the stables, Henry stopped, his hand pulling Elizabeth back. She turned back and looked at him curiously, her head cocking to one side.

"Wait here," he said. He let go of her hand and walked into the stables, leaving her alone with the photographer. Her brows furrowed a little, wondering what he was doing. Henry wasn't particularly fond of horses, especially since he fell off one while riding with Elizabeth recently, leaving Elizabeth laughing till her stomach hurt. In fact, he was somewhat terrified to get on one now. So she was surprised, to say the least, to see a horse behind Henry as he appeared from the stables.

She heard herself gasp, her hands moved to cover her mouth. It was more of a foal than a horse which trailed behind him. He had a white stripe running down its face from its mane to its muzzle, standing out from its chocolate brown coat and black mane. He was small for his size, she observed.

"C'mere, baby." Elizabeth beckoned, as he trotted over to her. She bent down and held her hand up tentatively, letting him get a sniff of her before she touched his face. He warmed up to her immediately, nuzzling his muzzle into her palm affectionately. "Good boy," she crooned. He was such a sweetheart, Elizabeth couldn't help but fall in love with the foal. "How did you get him over without me knowing?" she asked Henry, her voice lighting up with amazement.

"Well, you were busy with looking gorgeous the whole morning, so I sneaked him in. Not without Joseph's help, of course." He grinned sheepishly at her while the photographer quietly snapped pictures of their interaction. "He's your wedding gift from me to you."

She straightened up, running into Henry's arms. He caught her and twirled her around before setting her on the ground again, eliciting an excited squeal from her lips. He kept his arms around her, his hands skimming her slim figure while her arms wrapped around his neck. "Thank you, Henry. God, I love it. Now I feel bad for not getting anything for you." Guilt crept into her voice as she pouted at him.

His hand reached up to pinch her nose playfully. He then bent down to peck her lips. "Babe, just you being here is enough for me. I love you, Elizabeth McCord." He felt light and tingly saying her name now, knowing that it was official.

"I love you too, Henry McCord."

* * *

They returned to the reception in the nick of time. The guests were mingling; families laughing at inside jokes, friends catching up on post-college life and whatnot. They cheered when Elizabeth and Henry joined them, making Elizabeth's face hot.

Henry pulled her into the first dance, and they relished the feeling of being in each other's arms. She kept her hand in his hair as he rested his head in the crook of her neck while they swayed from side to side, their bodies never leaving contact. He constantly whispered words of love and affection in her ear, leaving a permanent blush on her face throughout the night. Sometimes, she'd press her lips to his cheek in response to something he'd say before leaning her head against his again.

It turned out to be a night of fun and great food, a celebration of love and union between two families. Patrick and Maureen McCord kept their mouths shut whenever they felt the urge to make a bad comment, even managing to force out a greeting of congratulations, despite their rocky relationship with Elizabeth from the start. Henry had warned them to control themselves weeks in advance; he wasn't going to let some sour comments from his less friendly family members ruin the day for him and Elizabeth.

Everyone took turns to have a dance with the bride and groom, sometimes even goofily dancing in groups of three or more. Laughter echoed through the night, and the two of them couldn't feel any happier. As it grew later, guests started leaving, congratulating the couple once more before they disappeared from sight. Henry and Elizabeth retired to their room in the house soon after, exhausted from the day's activities. But Elizabeth still had one thing on her mind.

Once the door closed, she crashed her lips against his, her tongue demanding entrance into his mouth. Her hand moved to graze the bulge in his trousers, and he groaned against her lips. He was ready to go to bed one minute ago, but now he felt more awake than ever. Their lips and tongues moved back and forth, struggling to catch their breath every now and then. He slid his hand down her back, grabbing her ass. She squeaked into his mouth as he guided them over to the bed, laughing as they stumbled over their own feet.

She giggled as he took off his shirt hurriedly before returning to kiss her. Her hands cupped his cheeks as their lips met in fire, a familiar heat pooling between her legs. His hand slid up her torso, cupping her breast through the dress and her bra. Frustrated, a growl formed in his throat. "Take it off me," she whispered, her eyes twinkling slyly.

He reached behind her, thanking her silently for choosing a dress with only a zip down her back. He kicked it off the bed, and groaned again when he pulled back for air. She wore a translucent white lace bra with matching panties that matched her abandoned wedding dress. If he knew that she was wearing that during the wedding, he wouldn't have been able to resist touching her all over. He drunk in the sight of her on their bed – her blond locks were all mussed up and splayed across the pillows, her lips swollen from kissing. She gently rest her index finger on her lips, teasing Henry. "Do you like it?" she asked, her eyes widening as she feigned innocence.

"Elizabeth McCord, you are _trouble_ ," he replied, diving in for another passionate kiss as they made love in the bed they now shared.

Not long after, they laid under the covers, limbs entangled in every possible way, completely satisfied and spent. She laughed lightheartedly as he pulled her closer to him from behind and let his lips trail along the length of her shoulder.

"So, you know you'll have to deal with my awful cooking skills for the rest of your life, right?" she joked.

He let go of her and turned around to settle his arms on both sides of her face, his face hovering inches away from hers. "Don't worry, babe. I can do the cooking. I promise you popcorn and pancakes whenever you want. It's going to take a hell lot more than that to chase me away; I'm not going anywhere."

"That's great, because forever is going to be a long _, long_ time." She pulled his face even closer to hers, her lips brushing his. A wide grin spread across his face.

"With you, forever seems about right."

And then, he kissed her.

\- End -


End file.
